


Residents

by Dragonsrose18



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apartment for rent!, Captivity, Delusions, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gore, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Manipulation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a Twin, Reader is bisexual, Soulmates, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Sans (Undertale), obsessive - Freeform, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrose18/pseuds/Dragonsrose18
Summary: An apartment for rent and its rent is pretty cheap! Is this a dream come true? A stroke of luck? Or a perhaps a derange Skeleton had something to do with it?But why would he do this?Maybe he's just a friendly skeleton! Or maybe there is something else that was going through his damage skull.But who knows?!What he does know is that he only wants the best for his soulmate!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, horrortale sans/reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 60





	Residents

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! That is it! I am doing this!  
> Welcome to my Yandere!Sans fan fic story! Why? Because I am a sucker for creepy skeletons! This story is a bit of a psychology horror story and this is my first/second one so please be gentle! Lol.
> 
> Before you read ahead be warn this is a serious dark story and I am going to set up trigger warnings. If any of the chapters to dark or you can't read through them that is okay! Don't force yourself to read this if this make you to uncomfortable. This story going to include non-con, violence, gore, stalking, kidnapping, etc. 
> 
> If any of these do not sit well with you you don't have to read the story.
> 
> I respect my readers and I do not want to scare you away.
> 
> Also I do not approve or support the following trigger warnings
> 
> Also also I do not own Horrortale this beauty belongs to SourApples and I do not own Undertale which is own by the genius Toby Fox support them and their content please~!
> 
> Also also also this was inspired by whiterose123's fanfic Stalker. 
> 
> Warning it'll break your heart!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Death threats and a bit of blood

Apartment available for rent in New Snowdin apartments, Monster owned business.  
861 sqft, one-bedroom apartment including Dishwasher, Garbage disposal, Hardwood flooring, Microwave oven, Refrigerator, Washer/dryer, Air conditioning, and Ceiling fan.

Rent starts at 755$-800$ (We accept Human and/or Monster currency).

No pets!

Now accepting Human residents.

Please come visit us at New Snowdin Apartments at 123 New Ebott Main Street

Or 

Call us at (XXX)XXX-XXXX for any questions.

You looked at the filer for the 10th thousand today as you ride the bus through town on your way to your destination. You still couldn’t believe your eyes, an apartment for that cheap?!

You wanted to be excited, but you know you can’t be too excited.

First, you get your hope up, but it turns out to be a piece of shit with rats and cockroaches crawling in and out of the walls.

You shudder at the thought…

Or maybe you’re still gross-out from your last apartment during your search was nothing but dirt. The walls were covered in mildew and the wooden floor was so rotten that could smell it outside the door. Who in god’s name thought it would be a good idea to rent an apartment that is in a hazardous condition.

People would do anything to make a quick buck you guessed.

You just hope that your luck would change with this apartment.

For a while now you have been staying at your brother’s for about a year and a half, basically making a nest in their spare room while you were… at your lowest in life. He was kind enough to let you stay for as long as you did.

Staying with your brothers is not bad, but you can’t help but feel like a burden to him and his wife, especially when they are both expecting a baby on the way.

Besides, it felt like you needed your own space.

Plus you spent a lot of time as a bank loan officer for Monsters the last six months and from what you can tell from your Monster clients, they are kind and wanting to make a life for them. You supported that wholeheartedly, even if your fellow officers didn’t want to be 10 feet of a monster.

In all honesty, you saw Monsters in the same light as Humans. 

They come and work to make a life for themselves and they were all kind in their way.

…… Well, maybe not like the man next to her that stared at her during the whole trip.

You sighed, you shouldn’t have worn your torn short shorts and tank top today. But what else are you supposed to wear on hot summer days like this? 

You took a peek in the corner of your eye and you can tell he was still staring at you. It’s not like you were a dress to impress. Not even your tie-up, messy ponytail, and your, what your best friend would always say, “Harry Potter style” glasses are even throwing him off.

You groan and pray this bus ride was almost over.

You look outside of the windows; you could tell you were close to your destination, rows of the old and worn-out building started to pass by your eyesight.

As the bus slowed down and announced the street it had arrived it, you quickly got up and grabbed your purse as you made your way to the exit, but only to be stopped by the guy who was staring at you as he grabbed your wrist, “Hey, sweet thing, hold up! Before you leave can I get your phone number because well…” He then took your hand in both of his hands and gave you the worse attempt of a smug look, “I think I found my soulmate.”

You felt your entire body cringe after that sentence. 

Your instinct is to pull away and slap him across the face, but you felt your whole body tense. Something in your chest was telling you to be kind and hopefully, he’ll understand.

You gave him a weak smile and said, “That’s…. very sweet, but sorry to say I already have a boyfriend, so you know how that goes, yeah?” 

You thought that would work, but he only squeezes your hand a bit harder than before.

“Come on, darling, he doesn’t have to know. It’ll be our little secret!”

Your tense body began to shake in anxiety, you wanted again to pull away, but your whole body froze.

You tried to speak but nothing came out. 

But a voice behind the man that was squeezing your hand spoke up, “ya heard the girl, pal! get yer damn hands off of her! some of us got places to be!”

The voice was low, but there was a lace of anger hidden behind it. 

The man was about to talk, but the bus driver shouted, “If you’re not getting off this bus right now, I will make you get off with the help of the police, how does that sound?!”

The man looked angry but let go of your hand and you quickly got off the bus.

Not before you gave the bus driver a “thank you” and he returned with a “No problem, Darling.”

You stepped off the bus and keeping your back turned as the bus drive off.

You took out the filer as you looked to your right to see the apartment building with a sign that said, “Snowden's Apartment.” 

You walked up to the building and you saw clear glass doors with a small sign plastered on the door.

“Apartments available please see lease office.” 

That is all you needed to know as you open the glass door and walked through what you guess was the lobby. The lobby wasn’t that big, but it was wide enough to fit a set of stairs and two elevators that led to the upper floors as well as two doors, next to you, with signs that said “leasing office,” and “bathroom.”

Plus it had the blandest golden walls that you had ever seen that were badly painted over the wood that covered the floors and wall. It wasn’t bad, although it gave a feeling of sadness as you stood in the lobby. You didn’t know why, but you had this sense of something….

You couldn’t point your finger on it, but you try not to dwell on it for too long.

You took a look on your left as you approach the door that says, “Leasing office.”

You stuff the filer into your purse as you began to knock softly against the wooden door. A soft voice answered with a “Come in” and you open the door to see a monster sitting behind a desk full of papers.

It wasn’t just any monster; it was a huge Bunny monster with pretty purple fur and a beautiful smile planted on her face, but you didn’t want to point out that half her face was covered in fresh bandages as well as her left upper and lower arm. You tried not to stare as she gave you a warm greeting, “Hello there, Honey! Welcome to Snowdin’s Apartments, how may I help you this afternoon?”

You nodded eagerly as you went to sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, “Yes, Ma’am, I found this filer at my work,” you pulled the filer out of your purse as you unfold it and show it to her, “and I was hoping to see the available apartment?”

The purple rabbit perked up with wide surprised eyes, “Oh! You are here for the rental! You are actually in luck; you are the first Human to show interest! Not… a lot of Humans are interested to share an apartment building with Monsters.”

You could hear the sadness in her voice, but she quickly dismisses it as she opens a drawer from her desk and pull out a set of keys. She sat up with her smile returned on her face, “It’s not important, Honey, let’s go check out that apartment, yeah?”

You both stood up and followed her out of the office and back into the lobby.

As you followed her you notice she was going straight to the elevators, but your whole body tense in alarm.

“Uh, wait!” You shouted at the purple bunny, she turned to you in confusion. You felt your cheeks heat up, “Umm, not….ummm… a big fan of elevators. Should we take the stairs? We all need a bit of exercise every now and, then right?”

The purple bunny didn’t question it thankfully and stepped away from the elevators as she may her way to the stairs and you followed suit. 

Following the purple bunny, the two of you made it past the four-floor and made it to the fifth floor, the last floor, of the apartment building. It was a clean floor with the same color walls and floor of the wood although as the two of you made your way through the hallway you can tell the wood is aging by every creak in your step.

The two of you made your way through the hall until you both stop at a door labeled “531B,” and unlike the painted walls and floor, the door was a bright red color that decorated your eyesight.

It was a pretty color, but it was strange.

This door was the only one that was red.

The purple bunny took a quick look at you as she smiled her usual smile, “I had a cousin of mine painting the doors, he left for his break. He should be finished soon so don’t worry, Honey!”

That makes sense, but in all honesty, you were more anxious to see the apartment place yourself.

As the purple bunny, turned the key and gently push the door open she gesture you to go inside and you walked past her into a large apartment room. 

It was so much bigger and luxurious than you can imagine.

It was… SO much more than you imagine!

The beautiful green walls that mix with the brown wooden floor was a nice mix of décor. 

You look to your left to see the kitchen with what seems like newly installed appliances, it was nice and clean. Plus you couldn’t get over the marble designs of the counter, whoever was the decorator had good taste.

You then went to open the pantry; it was huge and large enough to fit food for a least ten people.

As you passed the Purple Bunny as she continued to smile, you went into the space of the living room you made your way to the big window, the view was lovely in comparison to your brother’s place. 

Besides the high buildings and cell phone towers, you could see the Mount. Ebott from here. It was a nice view, to say the least, but between the stories from Monsters and the News on tv it made you sad. Especially thinking about those Monsters who were trapped beneath.

You went through the living and turn into a hallway that leads to the both bathroom and Master bedroom. You went into the bedroom first; it was a big empty room with another large window as a wall mirror. 

It had a great frame around the mirror as it stood a few feet off the floor.

You figured someone must have left it here when they moved out.

That ashamed looks like a nice thing to have.

Before you could walk to the bathroom, the Purple Bunny was standing in front of the doorway, “Is everything to your liking, Hon?”

You could have but match her smile, “Yes! It’s so beautiful! I mean… I’m surprised it’s cheap, too! Why is that if you don’t mind me asking?”

After that question left your mouth, the Purple Bunny suddenly became tense as she struggles to keep her smile, “Oh! Um, well, there’s no immediate need of money especially since most of my tenants are Monsters and Monster currency have been accepted, I’m pretty much swimming in savings.” 

The Purple Bunny giggled, and you let out a small chuckle, although you couldn’t help but notice her nervousness. 

Maybe she’s not comfortable talking to Humans.

You understood, it was hard enough for you to be social can’t imagine it for Monsters.

The Purple Bunny move aside so you can look at the bathroom, it had a nice touch to the tile floor along with the greenwood along with a pure white tube with another oval shape wall mirror underneath a marble counter’s sink.

It too had another wall mirror it was big as the one in the bedroom, you took a step back and saw yourself. 

You weren’t used to a bathroom with a lot of mirrors, one was enough after all, but you can get past that easily.

You turn to see the Purple Bunny standing in the bathroom doorway, she tilts her head, “So? What do you think, Hon?” You thought for a moment, with a beautiful apartment like this? There was no way you could pass this up!

It was perfect and cheap too plus the bus stop is right outside!

No more 10 mile walks or overprices Uber rides.

Maybe this was the second chance your brother always told you about.

And in all honesty, you needed a fresh start.

You looked toward the Purple Bunny and smiled, “I’ll take it!”

The purple bunny clapped her hands together in delight, her smile widens if that were even possible, “Exactly! I’m going to grab the lease forms and we can make your stay here official! Welcome to Snowdin’s Apartment, Neighbor!”

“Why don’t you explore the apartment some more while I’m gone, okay, Hon?”

You nodded as the Purple Bunny took off and you went towards the bedroom. You began to visualize how you wanted to set up your bedroom as you try to contain your excitement.

You couldn’t wait for your brother to see this place.

Bonnie barely made it past the fourth floor as she felt her knees give out. She felt her heart hammer against her chest while sweat drips down and her fur soaking it, making her fur a bit damp.

With a heavy gasp of breath, her thoughts ran their course of what-ifs and how could outcomes. She was so sure that Human wouldn’t buy her act, but with some miracle she did.

She did and her family is safe now.

She was about to pull her phone out of her dress pocket, but a voice, so deep and cold, made her fur stand and a chill run down her spine, spoke to her, “did she take it?”

Bonnie looked up to see the hooded Skeleton in his usual filthy winter jacket, but this time it was covered… in blood, and it was fresh, and that god-awful singular red eye staring down at her. She nodded shakingly, “Y-yeah she took the apartment… A-are you satisfied? Are you going to leave my family alone now?” 

His usual Skeleton grin widens as he let out a low baritone-like chuckle, “yeah… you’ve done yer job and i did promise not to skin yer little shits alive if manage to her the apartment. and i don’t make promises lightly… or at all.”

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief.

“S-so that’s it then?”

The skeleton let out another nasty chuckle as he begins to tap the large gruesome hold that decorated his skull, “nah… i still need more from ya…. but the deal remains the same.”  
He sudden grabbed Bonnies by her ears and yank them towards him as he bears his bloodied red fangs, “a small slip, scaring her, or even warning her about this little…” arrangement” not only i’ll kill each of yer kids… heh… i’ll make ya watch as paps and i skin ‘em alive…. maybe try that human dish papyrus always talk about… rabbit and spaghetti i think it’s called…”

“N-No please! T-they’re all I have left! They’re all I have left of my sister! Y-you c-c-can’t!” Bonnie begins to sob hard as Sans left her go and gave her a nonchalant shrug.

“hey now i’m not so heartless ya know… just follow my instructions, listen to what i have ta say, and make sure she doesn’t know… “

Bonnie gave a trembled nod, “O-of course! S-she doesn’t know! A-all she knows is that she’s getting the luxury apartment l-like we agreed! I-I swear!” 

“good!” 

“somewhere nice for her settle down because after all….” He looks up the stairs and said with a vicious grin, “my soulmate deserves the best, does she not?”


End file.
